


Premarital eye contact? How sinful!

by Obsidian_Bandit



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Sex, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Premarital Eye Contact, School, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_Bandit/pseuds/Obsidian_Bandit
Summary: Set in a universe where premarital eye contact is a sin, similar to premarital sex.——Tightening his grip on his backpack straps he began to walk to school, dreading the day already. Between Bowers, Eddie, and boring school lessons he felt like he could never breathe easy at school. Except for when it was just Eddie, isolated from the lessons and Bowers. Then he breathed a little too easy for his liking."And I've already failed at not thinking about Eddie." Richie sighed, mentally kicking himself.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	Premarital eye contact? How sinful!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snibbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snibbert/gifts), [Trashcan_Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_Sam/gifts), [Casterli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casterli/gifts).



> Just a side note the eye color is based off the book(I think) I just googled it but a friend told me the colors were wrong so I don’t know for sure? Sorry if it is wrong. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Richie Tozier had a bit of a problem. He couldn’t stop thinking about his best friend, Eddie’s, eyes. 

It wasn’t in a weird way, despite how he often came across like he only ever thought in perverted ways, it wasn’t even that he was thinking about them as gems or some crappy romantic stuff like that. Hell, he’d never even seen the things, didn’t really know what color they were besides what Eddie had told him, and that wasn’t a whole lot. Just that they were blue, with a bit of an almost ashy look. Richie had tried to recreate the color in his mind but nothing felt right, no one color felt like it could describe Eddie.

As for his own eyes, they were a boring brown, a dull color to say the least, but maybe that was best for him. He’d rather not have to go through life with blue, green, or god forbid, red eyes, that would get him catcalled constantly in his later life if he ever let his sunglasses slip.

Richie flopped onto his bed and groaned, he needed to stop daydreaming about those blue eyes, this time when Stan had finally snapped him out of his trance he’d laughed about how Richie had mumbled about “blue eyes”. The whole Loser Club had teased him for the rest of lunch about the supposed blue-eyed chick he’d fallen for, but the whole time Richie was just counting his lucky stars that he hadn’t given more away.

_This would all be so much easier if we could just always look people in the eye._ Richie thought in disdain. _It would certainly be nice not to have to wear sunglasses over his prescription glasses every single day._

“Fucking blue eyes,” Richie mumbled into his pillow, feeling like a stupid teenage girl with a stupid teenage girl crush. 

“Richie it’s time for dinner,” his mother called up. Richie was honestly surprised she’d had to call and he hadn’t just smelled the scent of food waft up to his room as he usually did.

Regardless he got up from his bed and walked downstairs, deciding to leave his dumb crush for tomorrow. Not that he’d ever truly admit he had a crush. He just really wanted to know what his best friends' eyes looked like, nothing wrong with that.

* * *

  
  


The next day Richie felt slightly better. He’d decided that he’d just fill his mind and time with other things; if he never thought about Eddie and if he spent less time with him then maybe he’d stop thinking these weird things and find an actual blue-eyed chick to get with. Anything was better than dwelling pointlessly on his friend.

He got out of bed and quickly got ready, barely brushing his hair and throwing on a Hawaiian shirt, and almost forgetting his sunglasses before his mother told him offhandedly, “if you don’t wear your glasses you are going to get in a whole lot of trouble and I am not going to be sorry for you if you get raped or beat up.” He just ran back to his room and threw the sunglasses on over his prescription ones, trying not to think too hard about what she’d said.

Once he was outside of his house he let himself breathe easier. The air outside his house just always felt lighter and cleaner, like there was something outside constantly purifying the air just for his personal enjoyment. Of course, he knew this wasn’t true, the air outside was probably the same as the air inside his house, but he liked to dream.

Tightening his grip on his backpack straps he began to walk to school, dreading the day already. Between Bowers, Eddie, and boring school lessons he felt like he could never breathe easy at school. Except for when it was just Eddie, isolated from the lessons and Bowers. Then he breathed a little too easy for his liking.

"And I've already failed at not thinking about Eddie." Richie sighed, mentally kicking himself.

The walk to school was boring for him, as it always was until he heard a loud shout that was quickly cut off. The shout itself wouldn’t have normally bothered Richie; he knew when to keep his nose out of shit, but the voice that he recognized moments later yelling “help” did a whole lot more than just bother him. He paused for a moment to try and discern where the noise was coming from and felt his blood turn into ice when he also recognized Bowers’s voice alongside Eddie’s.

Taking off at a sprint Richie tried to calm his nerves: he knew he would be no help to Eddie if he was too scared to properly fight, but it was pretty difficult for him to just push down the part of him that was terrified of what would happen to Eddie if he got there too late. As he rounded the corner of a street he was able to see the Kissing Bridge come into view, and the scene taking place on it made Richie stop dead in his tracks.

Two of Bowers’s friends were holding Eddie in place by his arms as the smaller boy desperately flailed his legs, but to no avail, while Bowers himself stood in front of Eddie, attempting to remove the boy's sunglasses whilst Eddie kept moving his head, trying desperately to avoid the larger boy's hand. Eventually, one of the boys holding Eddie’s arms moved a hand to keep his head firmly in place, allowing Bowers to remove the small boy's glasses, only to find Eddie was keeping his eyes firmly shut.

“Stop fighting you little bitch and let us see those pretty blue eyes of yours,” Bowers spat at Eddie, the words managing to snap Richie back into action by making his blood boil with rage. “If you don’t it’ll just be worse for you, how do you like a knife to the face for persuasion?”

Just as Bowers was about to pull out his blade Richie sprinted to the bridge yelling, “Fuck off Bowers!” Which caught Bowers off guard for all of 5 seconds before he turned to face Richie, blade held out menacingly.

“Here to save your little boyfriend, are you? How would you like a knife to the face, I could even give you matching scars, wouldn’t that be a fun story to tell your friends?” Bowers chuckled mockingly and took a threatening step forward.

“You can beat people up dude, that’s your thing, your kink or whatever, I get it, but fucking forcing someone to show their eyes is a line even you shouldn’t cross,” Richie replied, “And if you want to mess with him then you’re gonna have to stab me first.”

“Fine then." Bowers answered, smirking slightly before charging at Richie with his blade.

Richie just barely managed to dodge him, the blade grazing his shirt. He quickly swung his backpack off his shoulders and threw it at Bowers, hitting him in the chest and knocking him back. Unluckily for Richie, however, Bowers got right back up and looked even more furious than before, though his grip on his knife seemed to have loosened a bit. Just as Richie was beginning to panic, thinking he was done for, he heard two loud groans and turned his head to see that Eddie had managed to kick both of his assailants in the balls, and was now free from their grasps.

“You goddamn morons!” Bowers shouted at his friends as their faces contorted in pain.

Eddie wasted no time in knocking into Bowers, causing him to drop his knife, then picking it up himself, trying his best to hide his now exposed eyes all the while. Bowers made a move to get the knife back, but Richie was quickly preoccupied when Bowers’s two lackeys decided to target him instead, fists flying.

Trying his best to dodge the blows and land a few himself, he hadn’t noticed his sunglasses had fallen off his face onto the bridge, and it wasn’t until he’d finally sent one of the lackeys packing by kicking him in the nuts once again that he realized Eddie didn’t have his sunglasses on either. He came to the realization when he looked over to see how Eddie was faring and their eyes met. It was only for a split second, but it was more than long enough for both of their faces to heat up and for Richie to permanently ingrain the color of those eyes in his mind forever. Richie’s eyes were torn from Eddie’s when the other lackey managed a blow straight to his face, knocking him to the ground.

Just as the pain in his head was beginning to cause his ears to ring, he heard a couple of loud shouts and then the sound of footsteps as people came running towards them. He recognized the voices as Bill and Stan and seeing that they were outnumbered and most likely not going to get the easy strip show they wanted out of Eddie, Bowers and his remaining friend ran.

“Holy shit, are you two okay?” Stan asked, running over to help Richie stand up while Bill ran to aid Eddie.

“I’m alright, but Richie took some pretty nasty hits. After I stole Bowers’s knife I had the upper hand, so he didn’t get me too bad, just a few lighter punches. He did get the knife back though, just before you guys came.” Eddie answered, also walking over to Richie.

Richie managed to get up and stand without collapsing, but the pain in his head was killing him.

“Do you have any painkillers in your fanny pack, Eds? And could someone grab my glasses?” Richie asked, keeping his eyes shut tight.

“Here,” Eddie handed Richie his sunglasses and his prescription ones, along with a pill. “Do you need anything else?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Richie mentally noted how Eddie didn’t object to being called Eds but chalked that up to the fact that he’d nearly had his eyes exposed against his will and was still shaken.

“Well let's get to school, I don’t think the teachers will care much that you two were beaten up if it means you’re late,” Stan stated, started to walk towards the school with Bill at his side.

“Yeah, we’ll catch up to you guys, me and Richie just need to talk for a second,” Eddie replied, straightening his sunglasses and swallowing a painkiller of his own.

Stan nodded to show he’d heard, and Richie and Eddie stood in silence until they were sure both Stan and Bill were out of earshot. 

“So what did you want to talk about?” Richie asked once he was sure Bill and Stand couldn’t hear them.

“We saw each other's eyes." Eddie stated.

“Yeah. We did.” Richie replied. “But it was an accident, we were in the middle of a fight and my glasses fell off so our eyes happened to meet. It didn’t mean anything, Eds.”

Richie tried not to let on how much he desperately wished it would have meant something.

“But it _did_ mean something, Richie,” Eddie persisted, “I knew for a fact that if Bowers saw my eyes I would have felt horrible, it wouldn’t have felt any semblance of good. But when our eyes met, it didn’t feel horrible at all, it felt amazing.”

“Well it is supposed to feel good, it’s a sin or whatever after all, it still doesn’t mean anything, Eds. People abuse substances and have sex and stuff like that all the time without meaning anything, eye contact is no different.”

“Riche, please listen to me. It felt better then just _good_ , it felt enjoyable, it felt a way I knew it wouldn’t have felt if I didn’t at least kind of like you. I know you felt the same way, it was written all over your face.”

“Eddie, are you confessing to me right now?”

Eddie paused at that. He looked thoughtful for a bit, like he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to do this or not, then he finally answered with a quiet, “I guess I am.”

It felt like Richie’s entire world was crashing down on him. He had never dreamed in a million years that Eddie would like him back, much less be the one to confess to him. He struggled for an answer, but it felt like his throat was filled with sand, and his brain had turned to mush.

“It’s okay if you don’t like me back, really, we can just pretend this never happened, or-”

“No, I _do_ like you Eds, it's just… I never thought you would like me back. I always thought that you were completely straight and that you liked Bev or some other girl like that.”

“I guess I’m not straight if I like you, and I’ve never really liked Bev that way.”

“So, are we together now?”

“If you want to be together, yes.”

“Then we’re together.”

The two of them smiled widely at each other.

“We really should head to school though.” Eddie pointed out, picking up Richie’s backpack and handing it to him.

“Yeah, I guess we should. Let’s go then.”

The two of them set off for school, keeping equal pace with each other as they walked, both feeling much lighter than they had earlier, despite the brawl they’d just been in.

“Now that we’re together, wanna come over to my house and we can both take our glasses off and have some fun?” Richie asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Eddie.

“Beep beep Richie,” Eddie replied, rolling his eyes.

The rest of the day was a whole lot better for Richie than he had been expecting, even with Bowers and boring lessons. And the newly acquired knowledge of the exact shade of Eddie’s eyes, something Richie was certainly not going to be forgetting any time soon.


End file.
